


The Lost Star

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Kidnapped Stiles, Mpreg, Multi, Rock Star Derek Hale, Rock Star Isaac Lahey, Rock Star Jackson Whittemore, Rock Star Scott McCall, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Children, alfa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: “Stiles, wouldn’t leave the kids. He’d call Lydia or Allison to come to watch them or take them with him, but never leave them at home alone. Lukas is four and the twins eighteen months, way too young to be left at home alone,” Derek said walking into his bedroom.“Derek, I know, this is my son we’re talking about,” Noah said as he pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski-Hale house.________Where Derek is on tour and gets a call from his father-in-law about his husband missing and abandoning their children halfway across the world.





	1. The Call

Everyone in the world knew who Derek Hale was. Derek Hale played the bass guitar for Alfa. Everyone knew Alfa, you were an outsider if you didn’t. Alfa was a rock band composed of Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, and Derek Hale.

The bad was currently on their fifth world tour and were in their join hotel room when Derek’s phone rang. The name that showed on the screen read ‘Noah Stilinski’. Derek answered the phone while sitting on the couch in between Scott and Isaac.

“Hi, Noah,” Derek said as Scott tried to find a television channel in English.

“Sorry, if I woke you, Derek,” Noah apologized.

“Oh, no. We’re all awake just trying to find something to watch on TV,” He laughed as Scott went past the cartoon channels, “Is there a reason why you called?”

“Yes, there,” Noah mumbled, stumbling over the words.

“Noah, is something wrong?” Derek asked pushing himself off the couch.

“Derek, it’s Stiles. I called him, but he didn’t answer. So I called the home phone and Lukas picked up,” Noah said.

“Noah, Lukas knows not to answer the phone unless Stiles or myself isn’t around and one of us is always around. Noah where is Stiles? Who is watching Lukas and the twins?” Derek asked in a panic.

“I don’t know, Derek,” Noah answered, “I’m headed to your house right now.”

“Stiles, wouldn’t leave the kids. He’d call Lydia or Allison to come to watch them or take them with him, but never leave them at home alone. Lukas is four and the twins eighteen months, way too young to be left at home alone,” Derek said walking into his bedroom.

“Derek, I know this is my son we’re talking about,” Noah said as he pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski-Hale house. Noah pulled up in front of the house, quickly shutting off the car running to the door. Rabidly he found the key to the front door that Stiles had given to him when they first got the house.

“Ok, I’m packing my bag now I’ll be home as soon as I can. Noah please watch the kids and find out what’s up with Stiles,” Derek said before ending the call throwing his phone towards the head of his bed.

At this time Scott popped his head through the doorway. “Everything ok?” He asked leaning against the frame.

“I need to go home,” Derek said pulling suitcase over and setting it on his bed before opening it.

“Home? Dude, we just started this leg of the tour,” Scott said, “You just saw Stiles last week along with the kids.”

“Scott, something is wrong. Noah just called me and said that He called Stiles on his cell and he didn’t answer. So, he called the home phone, but Lukas answered,” Derek explained.

“So your son answered the phone big deal. Grey answers our phone all the time,” Scott retorted.

“Scott. Lukas knows to bring the phone to the adult in the house whether it be me, Stiles, or whoever is watching them. But not to answer the phone,” Derek said, “I need to get back to Beacon Hills.”


	2. The Door

Noah unlocked the door stepping in to see that Lukas was sat on the couch in a dark room with the TV on. “Luk, is Stiles here?” he asked sitting down beside his grandson. 

“The phone, rang and usually dad or pops will get it but pops is on tour and dad didn’t get it. So, I went and got the phone. I took it to dad’s room but he wasn’t there so, I answered it and talked to you,” Lukas explained not looking away from the TV.

“Ok, so dad’s not here but what about Charlotte and Claudia?” Noah asked.

“I think they are in they’re room but I didn’t check,” Lukas replied.

“I’m gonna go look, you stay right here on the couch Lukas,” Noah instructed before making his way off the couch and up the stairs opening the door to the twins room to see them both asleep. Obvious to the fact that their father was missing. Making his way downstairs Noah pulled out his phone calling Parrish, who Noah knew had the night watch tonight.

“Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, this is Parrish,” Jordan answered.

“Parrish this is Noah,” Noah said walking down the stairs and peeking into the living room to see that Lukas was still occupied by the TV.

“Oh, I’m sorry sir. Why are you calling the office?” Parrish asked confused.

“Parrish, Stiles is missing. The kids are all here at the house but no sign of my son,” Noah explained sitting down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

“Missing?” Parrish questioned, “where would he go?”

“Well, I haven’t checked his and Derek’s room yet but Lukas heard the phone ringing earlier and took it to their room. But ended up answering it when he couldn’t find Stiles in his room,” Noah retold.

“Ok, well Stiles is a spark and is married to a werewolf. Have you called Derek yet and told him?” Parrish asked while starting to move around the office.

“Yes that was the first thing I did, but he is currently on the other side of the planet so it’s gonna take him a while to get here. That’s why I haven’t gone into their bedroom yet in hope of keeping Stiles scent as strong as we can in his last known location,” Noah explained while running his hand through his hair.

“Ok, so are you actually calling the sheriff's office or the resident hellhound,” Parrish laughed.

“Parrish, I didn’t know who else to call,” Noah confessed.

“Ok, I’m going to make my way over there. I think you need to call Lydia and Allison next. They might have a better idea who to call and can also help with the kids. Noah, I’m going to hang up now. I’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Jordan said before hanging up.

“Grandpa?” Lukas called coming into the kitchen, “Are you going to find dad?”

“I’m gonna call Aunt Lydia and Aunt Allison to come over and then Uncle Parrish. They are gonna help and Pops should be here as quickly as he can, where ever he is right now,” Noah explained.

“Italy, that's what the map in the dining room says,” Lukas said pointing to the dining room. Stiles had shown him the map before. It reminded him very much of the case boards that were in Stiles’ rooms as a teenager. The map filled a whole wall and is full of pushpins, dates, and yarn. They all trace the multiple world tours that Alfa has gone on.

*****

Noah watched out the window as Lydia and Allison got out of Allison’s SUV carefully. Each leading their own children in, sitting them on the large couch that was used for Pack Meetings. Pretty soon Parrish arrived still in uniform.

“I’m gonna call Liam over to see if he can track Stiles scent meaning that the rest of the werewolf population of the pack is in Italy at the moment,” Allison laughed before excusing herself to the kitchen.

Lydia was sat beside Noah with her daughter Willow sitting on her lap giggling. “Noah, why didn’t you ever have a kid after Stiles?” She asked.

“Well we wanted to but after all the complications we had getting Stiles we were happy to have one child,” Noah said as Allison came back into the room with Periwinkle balanced on her hip.

“Liam is gonna pick up Corey and Mason, then he will be right over,” Allison explained sitting on the other side of Noah.

Grey and Lukas were both sitting on the rug watching whatever mindless show was playing. “Allison,” Lydia called gain her friend's attention, “On the next kid don’t let Scott pick another color name. I mean one kid is in an adult fiction novel and the other a cat in a television show.”

“Honestly Lydia, I think two is plenty,” Allison laughed.

“Could one of you tell that to my son. The other day he asked me what I thought of having a grandchild named after me,” Noah laughed, “After two pregnancies I still can’t grasp the act my son can become pregnant.”

“Wait Stiles and Derek are having another kid?” Parrish asked.

“I think they are trying for one,” Noah said.

“Well, that explained why when the boys were home a couple weeks ago Stiles and Derek didn’t want to go anywhere,” Lydia laughed.

“My son is crazy,” Noah replied.

“So what I’m getting is Stiles is missing and might be pregnant with baby number four, Derek and the boys are on their way home from Italy, and Liam is bringing over Corey and Mason in hopes of tracking Stiles?” Parrish concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comment


	3. Chapter 3

Liam came through the front door slipping off his shoes with Corey and Mason following him.

“So what am I doing?” Liam asked walking into the living room.

“We need you to help us locate Stiles,” Noah said.

“And he just got up and left. Is he sleepwalking again?” Mason asked sitting down in the love seat with Corey.

“We don’t know,” Allison said playing with Peri, “That's why we called you Liam. You guys can pick up on chemosignals that we can’t. It might give you a better clue of where Stiles is or why he disappeared.”

“I hope one of you called Derek because he’d be better at this then I’ll be,” Liam said, “I mean I’ll be able to figure out his emotion at the time of his disappearance but beyond that, I’ll be of little help. Derek will know more about what these emotions mean to Stiles or where they might prompt him to go.”

“I already called him. He’s on his way here as we speak,” Noah explained.

Allison’s phone dinged on the coffee table. She quickly looked at it. “Scott says that they are taking the private jet home and will be here in about twelve hours,” Allison said setting it back on the table.

“In twelve hours Stiles could be who knows where,” Lydia said standing up after setting Willow down on the carpet, “Come on Liam were gonna go and check out Stiles and Derek’s bedroom and see what we can find.”

Lydia and Liam headed up the stairs as Noah and Parrish trailed behind them. Liam pushed the door open and stopped in the doorway blocking the view for the rest of the group. “I’m getting distressed and struggle,” Liam said making his way farther into the room.

“The window is open,” Parrish said pointing to the bay window that sat facing the back of the house.

Noah made his way to the window, before sticking his head out it and looking down. “There is something on the ground in the backyard,” He said pulling his head back in the room.

“What?” Lydia asked crossing the room making her way to Noah. She too stuck her head out the window. “There is something down there.”

The group made their way back downstairs ignoring the questions that were pouring out of the living room. They headed out the french doors that lead on to the back porch, after grabbing flashlights from the mudroom.

Making their way down the steps and onto the grass they noticed the rather tall ladder that lay in the grass. “Stiles and Derek don’t own a ladder. I know because they have asked before to borrow mine,” Noah said leaning down next to the ladder.

“Then whose is this?” Lydia asked.

“I have no idea,” Liam answered.

“My bet is that it belongs to whoever took Stiles,” Parrish corrected.

“It would be quite a hassle to kidnap Stiles. We’ve all seen the wards that lay around the house. Stiles is one of the most powerful magic users in the world, taking him out when he is alone would be hard enough. But in his own house, with his children around and another one in the oven. Stiles would have something more to protect,” Lydia said as the group headed back inside.

“I think that's why he let himself get captured though. If they had him, what would they need with the children? The quicker that Stiles got them away from the kids, the less likely the kids were to be being hurt,” Parrish said as the group sat down in the living room.

“So Stiles, allowed himself to be captured, in order to protect his children,” Corey said looking around the room.

“If anything ever attacks our children you better just go invisible with the kids,” Mason threatened pointing at Corey.

“We have five more months to worry about that,” Corey laughed before leaning over to kiss Mason. Corey and Mason had found a surrogate that was currently producing their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment & Kudos


	4. The Frame

“They’re here,” Liam said hearing the sound of a car ripping up the driveway. 

“Pops,” Lukas yells leaping from the couch and out the front door. He sprinted down the porch and into his paternal father’s arms.

“Hey, Squirt,” Derek laughs setting his son on his hip quickly walking into the living room. He quickly hands his son to Isacc before disappearing up the stairs. 

Derek makes his way to his bedroom surprised to see the bay window open, carefully he sticks his head out it and see the ladder laying in the yard. Derek slowly paces back and forth across the room looking on top of the dresser, the side table to see if anything is out of place. Something is, on his side of the bed, on his side table. 

He flips the picture frame back up to show the picture from the hospital of the family just after the twins birth. Stile has both Charlotte and Claudia in his arms while Derek is perched on the side of the bed with Lukas balanced on his calf. Derek picks up the frame and heads back downstairs.

Walking into the living room he sets the photo on the coffee table before turning to Lydia taking Charlotte and Claudia from her. Derek takes a seat on the couch holding both of his girls close as Lukas climbs up next to him.

“Why did you bring this picture down?” Noah asks picking up the picture to examine it.

“I found it face down, on my side of the bed,” Derek says.

“Why would a photo be face down?” Corey asks from the opposite side of the room.

“I think and don’t quote me. When Sti felt the wards he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop them and still protect the kids. Now, this photo is the only family photo we have in our room. Therefore I think he flipped it over in order to stop whoever it was from going after the kids as well,” Derek explains. It's true if they had come in any other part of the house they would have found tons of photos of the children, the walls were lined with them.

“Derek, we think the same thing but also would like to think that Stiles is pregnant, again,” Allison says from where she is Peri. Derek quickly looked at her confused.

“What makes you think he’s pregnant?” Derek asks.

“A couple days ago, He came over and asked me how I would feel about having a grandchild named after me,” Noah said, “And at the moment none of them are named after me, so it only means one thing. Congratulations Derek you're having a fourth kid.”


End file.
